Cocoon Crash
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: Sie waren Schüler und Lehrer, Feinde, Verbündete, Geliebte. Doch als sie Eltern werden sollen, kehrt die Feindschaft zurück.


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Die Story spielt nach dem Ende des Krieges, Severus hat allerdings überlebt.  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Sie waren Schüler und Lehrer, Feinde, Verbündete, Geliebte. Doch als sie Eltern werden sollen, kehrt die Feindschaft zurück.  
><strong>Hauptcharakter(e)Paar(e):** Hermine/Severus  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..  
><strong>Kommentar:<strong> Nach nur einem halben Jahr Schreibzeit ist es mir endlich gelungen, diesen Oneshot zu beenden. Zwischenzeitlich hab ich ernsthaft angefangen, ihn zu hassen. Umso schöner, es endlich abschließen zu können. ;)  
>Die Vorgaben zu diesem Oneshot stammen von FunnyMoments, die Lyrics im Text sind aus dem Lied 'Comes and goes' von Greg Laswell und den Titel lieferte mir das Lied 'Cocoon Crash' von K's Choice. Wer jetzt fragt, was genau eigentlich von mir ist, fragt es zu Recht. Ich hab nur die 7000 Wörter und ein paar Gequetschte dazwischen aneinander gereiht – und selbst dafür brauchte ich Hilfe. Denn in die Betahölle hat sich mein Teufelchen attack09 geschmissen und ich glaube, sie ist mit vereinzelten Brandblasen wieder rausgekommen. Dankeschön dafür! :)<br>**Warnings:** none

**Vorgaben:**  
>Schreibe mir einen OS mit dem Pairing HGSS (was sonst) und mindestens 1000 Wörtern.  
>Severus irrt volltrunken in Muggellondon herum, genau vor Hermines Elternhaus und gerät in eine prekäre Situation mit der Nachbarin der Grangers.<br>Bitte folgende Wörter einbauen:

- Sitzblockade  
>- Ausnüchterung oder ausnüchtern<br>- Hüfthalter  
>- Spaghetti<p>

(keine Zeitvorgabe)

* * *

><p><em>This one's for the lonely, the one's that seek and find,<br>only to be let down time after time._

* * *

><p>Als Hermine blinzelte, glaubte sie für einen Moment allen Ernstes, sie würde sich Auge in Auge mit einem Stalaktiten befinden. Ganz fest kniff sie ihre Augen zu, zählte bis zehn, dachte an ihre Schlafzimmerdecke, zählte noch einmal und als sie sie ein zweites Mal öffnete – war da immer noch ein Stalaktit.<p>

„Was bei Merlins Bart..." Sie rollte sich ein Stück auf die Seite und richtete sich auf. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über rauen, kalten Stein, sie fröstelte.

Und sie fröstelte noch mehr, als sie neben sich eine bekannte Stimme sagen hörte: „Bei Salazar!"

Ihre Augen wurden eine Nuance größer, ihre Finger verkrampften sich gegen den Steinboden und als sie ihren Kopf drehte, fühlte es sich an, als wären alle ihre Halsmuskeln bis aufs Äußerste verspannt. Was sie wohl auch waren, Severus hatte neuerdings diese Wirkung auf sie. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie hohl. Und ehe er antworten konnte: „Was mache _ich_ hier?"

Der Tränkemeister sah sie konsterniert an. „Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich die Antwort in meine Netzhaut tätowiert?"

Hermine beugte sich ein Stück vor und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Weiß ich nicht, es ist zu dunkel, um deine Netzhaut zu erkennen."

Er machte eine unwirsche Bewegung mit der Hand und stand auf. Als er sein rechtes Bein in die Senkrechte zog, rutschte ihr linkes willenlos über den scharfkantigen Boden. Hermine erstarrte, Severus erstarrte und beide blickten auf ihre Beine hinab, als wären sie Hieroglyphen. Vorsichtig zog er sein Bein weiter von ihr fort – ihres folgte anstandslos. Er machte einen scharfen Ruck – Hermines Bein ebenfalls.

„Es reicht!", fuhr sie ihn an, als er noch einen dritten Versuch starten wollte. „Ich mag mein Bein."

„Aber ich nicht."

„Vor ein paar Monaten hast du noch was anderes behauptet."

„Da war es auch noch nicht an meines gefesselt."

„Und vor allem war es da noch nicht schwanger, nicht wahr?", entgegnete sie mit süßlicher Stimme.

„Exakt. Wärst du nun bitte auch so freundlich aufzustehen? Ich kann sonst nicht gehen."

„Wohin willst du denn _gehen_?"

„Ich dachte daran, mir den Brief anzuschauen, der für uns auf diesem Altar zurückgelassen wurde. Aber wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast..." Seine Stimme war so ölig wie der Motor des alten Autos, an dem ihr Vater momentan herumschraubte.

Missmutig warf Hermine einen Blick über ihre Schulter und stemmte ihren runden Leib ebenfalls in die Höhe, als sie den Altar entdeckt hatte. Wer immer ihnen den k.o.-Trank eingeflößt hatte, er hatte ihnen wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen.

Während sie sich von Severus' forschem Schritt durch die Höhle zerren ließ, fuhr ein frischer Wind durch ihre Haare und kühlte ihre erhitzten Wangen. Dummerweise beförderte er auch seinen Geruch in ihre Nase, der sie instinktiv die Augen schließen – und prompt in den hageren Mann hineinlaufen ließ.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um, die Hakennase keine fünf Zentimeter von ihrer eigenen entfernt. „_So_ dicht sind wir auch wieder nicht aneinander gefesselt."

„Merlin sei Dank!" Sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

Severus nahm unterdessen den Brief vom Altar. Er entrollte das Pergament und hielt es ins Licht der beiden Fackeln, die diesen Ort leidlich ausleuchteten. Nach etwa einer halben Minute begann er derbe Flüche vor sich herzumurmeln.

„Was steht drin, Severus?" Er händigte ihr wortlos das Pergament aus. „Wie überaus freundlich..."

_'Liebe Hermine, Severus,_

_zwischen euch gibt es einiges zu klären. Da ihr euch unseren Vermittlungsversuchen jedes Mal entzieht, sind wir dazu gezwungen, zu härteren Maßnahmen zu greifen. Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, seid ihr mit den Füßen aneinander gebunden, denn ein gemeinsames Kind scheint diesen Zweck nicht ausreichend zu erfüllen. Ihr müsst verschiedenen Hinweisen folgen, um diese Fessel wieder aufzulösen. Und wenn ihr dabei auch nur einen Funken Vernunft in euch findet, wird anschließend wieder euer Baby ausreichen, um euch aneinander zu binden._

_Viel Spaß!'_

„Wundervoll", murmelte Hermine und ließ das untere Ende des Pergaments los, so dass es sich wieder zusammenrollte.

„Das ist alles, was dir dazu einfällt?"

„Ja. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich dazu in der Lage, meinen Missmut anders als über unflätige Flüche zu äußern."

„Nein, wirklich? Ich habe noch diverse _unflätige Flüche_ von dir im Ohr."

„Damals war ich auch nicht missmutig, damals war ich wütend." Als er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, ließ sie ihm einen scharfen Blick zukommen und zu ihrem Erstaunen schwieg er. „Also, wo sind die Hinweise?" Als sie tief Luft holte, bekam sie einen heftigen Stoß gegen ihre Rippen. Instinktiv legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sah sich in der Höhle um. Wo zum Teufel hatten die, die sie ihre Freunde nannte (bis jetzt jedenfalls), sie bloß hingebracht? Hätte es nicht auch das Ritz London getan?

Sie kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück, als Severus nicht antwortete. Er starrte auf die Hand, mit der sie erfolglos sein Kind zu besänftigen versuchte. Vielleicht auch auf den Bauch darunter; er war gewaltig geworden seit ihrer letzten Begegnung. Hermine schluckte den Knoten, der sich in ihrer Kehle festgesetzt hatte, und schnippste zweimal vor seinem Gesicht. „Hinweise, Severus!"

Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Ich gedenke nicht, dieses Spiel mitzuspielen."

„Was willst du stattdessen tun? **Sitzblockade**?"

„Netter Gedanke, aber ich werde das Ganze lieber auf meine Art beenden." Er schüttelte seinen Ärmel aus, wie er es immer tat, wenn er seinen Zauberstab benötigte; doch dieses Mal ließ ihm die vertraute Geste nicht das magische Werkzeug in die Hand fallen.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters gefror. Dann wurden seine Lippen weiß und die Augen ganz schmal. „Potter!", zischte er. „Ich dreh dem Bengel den Hals um!"

„Dafür musst du erstmal rankommen", entgegnete Hermine gelangweilt; in den drei Jahren, die sie mit Severus zusammen gewesen war, hatte sie des Öfteren Drohungen dieser Art gehört – bis jetzt lebten sie alle noch. „Wenn du also keine geniale Idee mehr hast, dieses Spielchen zu beenden, könnten wir uns dann bitte nach den _Hin-wei-sen_ umsehen?"

„So wild, wie du auf die Hinweise bist, könnte man meinen, du hättest deine Finger im Spiel."

„Falsch. Ich muss bloß aufs Klo und wenn ich dir nicht vor die Füße pinkeln soll, finden wir besser bald eine Toilette."

„Du hast schon ganz andere Dinge vor meinen Füßen gemacht."

Sie begegnete seinem herausfordernden Blick und entschied, dass diese Runde an sie gehen würde. „Wenn das so ist...", murmelte sie und zog den elastischen Gummibund ihrer Hose nach unten.

„Bei Salazar, bitte verschone mich!", knurrte Severus, griff nach ihrem Arm und zog die triumphierende Hermine quer durch die Höhle auf der Suche nach dem ersten Hinweis.

* * *

><p><em>This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall<em>_.  
>Come on friends, get up now, you're not alone at all.<em>

* * *

><p>Hermine taumelte, als der Portschlüssel sie an sein Ziel gebracht hatte, und ihre rudernden Arme fanden nichts – außer Severus. Mit verbissener Miene wartete sie, bis der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte, dann zog sie ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich an ihm verbrannt.<p>

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie, während ihre Blicke über die Gasse wanderten, in der sie gelandet waren. Zwischen den Häusern waren kaum anderthalb Meter Platz und in diesen anderthalb Metern reihten sich auch noch Mülltonnen aneinander, die einen süßlich verdorbenen Geruch verbreiteten, von dem Hermine übel wurde. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, ohne auf Severus zu achten.

Er folgte ihr und antwortete: „Hagginsley."

„Soll ich dir jetzt Gesundheit wünschen?"

Er ließ ihr einen genervten Blick zukommen. „Das Dorf heißt Hagginsley. Es ist ein Zaubererdorf wie Hogsmeade."

„Gibt es auch Toiletten in Hagginsley?" Hermine stemmte ihre Hände in den Rücken und streckte den Bauch nach vorne. Da fiel ihr Blick auf die Auslagen in dem kleinen Schaufenster rechts neben ihnen. „Oh, eine Buchhandlung!"

„Großartig", knurrte der Trönkemeister und fuhr sich über die Stirn, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Die haben bestimmt tolle... Toiletten", murmelte Hermine errötend und strebte auf die Tür zu dem urigen kleinen Laden zu, ohne Severus' Stolpern zu beachten. Die Glocke über der Tür läutete melodisch, als sie sie aufstieß.

„Da sind Kunden, Stanley!", rief eine laute Stimme so unvermittelt, dass Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihre Augen sich an das Licht in dem mit Bücherregalen vollgestopften Laden gewöhnt hatten, dann sah sie die beiden Alten hinter der Theke.

„Ich hab es gehört, ich bin schließlich nicht taub", entgegnete der Mann mit noch lauterer Stimme.

„Wer's glaubt", nuschelte die Frau. Der Mann mit dem Namen Stanley reagierte nicht.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte er stattdessen so laut, dass Hermine instinktiv den Kopf einzog.

„Schrei die Kunden nicht an Stanley!"

Severus beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Können wir nicht woanders nach deinem verdammten Klo suchen?"

„Nein." Dann wandte sie sich Stanley zu: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber könnte ich bei Ihnen kurz zur Toilette?"

Der alte Mann lächelte, ohne sichtbar auf ihre Frage zu reagieren. „Er versteht Sie nicht!", krähte da die Frau hinter dem Tresen, „Sie müssen schon was lauter sprechen."

„Ähm...", machte Hermine.

„Lassen Sie mal gut sein, junge Frau, ich mach das schon. Stanley!" Hermine zuckte zusammen, Angesprochener wandte sich mit einem „Hm?" zu seiner Frau um. „Die junge Frau muss mal wohin! Zeig ihr das Klo!"

„Oh, natürlich, kommen Sie!" Er wandte sich um und lief mit kleinen Schritten durch die Buchhandlung auf einen mit einem Vorhang verhängten Durchgang zu. Hermine folgte ihm, was auch Severus dazu zwang, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Sie können gerne hier warten", erklärte die Alte, als sie am Tresen vorbei gingen, und blickte mit blinden Augen in die Richtung, in der Severus sich befand.

„Danke, ich gehe mit", knurrte er und schob Hermine vorwärts. „Ich werde Potter nicht nur den Hals umdrehen, ich werde ihn auch vierteilen und zu Trankzutaten verarbeiten!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, bis Stanley vor einer Tür stehen blieb. „Hier ist es", sagte er laut.

„Danke!", entgegnete Hermine in derselben Lautstärke und schlüpfte ins Bad. Als an den Wänden zwei Fackeln aufflackerten, sank ihr jedoch das Herz in die Hose. Das Bad war ein Raum von etwa vier Metern Länge, der dafür nur knapp über einsfünfzig breit war. Links und rechts waren jeweils ein Waschbecken und eine Badewanne installiert, die Toilette jedoch stand ganz am anderen Ende. Hermine wimmerte. „Severus?", fragte sie durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch.

„Was?"

„Ist er noch da?"

„Nein."

„Gut."

„Warum?"

Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie in ein äußerst gereiztes Gesicht. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete sie ihm, in den Raum hineinzuschauen. „Du musst mit reinkommen. Es ist zu weit weg für die Fußfessel."

Severus schloss die Augen, atmete zweimal zischend ein und aus und murmelte dann: „Hals umdrehen, vierteilen, zu Trankzutaten verarbeiten, die Restasche in alle Winde verstreuen und die übelsten Vergehen publik machen." Dann sah er sich nach dem alten Ehepaar um und betrat hinter Hermine das Bad. „Beeil dich! Und wehe, du kannst nicht, wenn jemand danebensteht", knurrte er und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr neben die Badewanne.

„Keine Angst, das läuft wie von alleine."

„Nicht jede Information ist es wert, mitgeteilt zu werden, Hermine!"

Kurz darauf steckte er seine Hakennase aus der Tür und als er sicher war, dass niemand sie beobachtete, verließ er das Bad vor Hermine. „Können wir nun endlich wieder gehen?"

„Nein", entgegnete sie gleichmütig und zupfte ihren Pullover zurecht. „Wir müssen noch den nächsten Hinweis finden."

„_Hier?_"

„Natürlich hier. Oder meinst du, wir sind nur zufällig neben einer Buchhandlung gelandet?"

„Bei Salazars Fußnägeln", fluchte Severus und zerrte sie mit großen Schritten zurück in den Verkaufsraum. „Sie da!", schnappte er und deutete auf die Frau, die mit blinden Augen, aber funktionstüchtigem Gehör hinter dem Tresen saß und freundlich lächelte. „Sie haben einen Hinweis für uns."

„Hinweis?", fragte sie ahnungslos. „Ich weiß von keinem Hinweis."

„Marge, wollen die etwas von dir?", donnerte Stanleys Stimme zwischen zwei Regalen hervor.

„Ja!", rief Marge zurück und wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Weißt du was von einem Hinweis, Stanley?"

Hermine begannen allmählich die Ohren zu klingeln und trotzdem lächelte sie, als Stanley mit zwei Büchern in der Hand hinter den Tresen trat und ratlos blinzelte. „Zinnkreis?", fragte er irritiert.

Prompt bekam er einen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Hin-weis, Stanley, Hin-weis!", rief Marge direkt in sein Ohr.

„Oh, ein Hinweis! Doch, da ist einer. Da war doch neulich so ein Mädchen..." Er legte die Bücher zur Seite und begann, die Papierstapel auf der Ablage zu durchsuchen. „...mit so roten Haaren..."

Hermine und Severus tauschten einen Blick. „Ginny", schlussfolgerten sie unisono.

„Da hab ich es!" So laut, dass sogar das Baby in Hermines Bauch zusammenzuckte. Doch Stanley hielt ein Stück Pergament in die Höhe. Als Severus danach griff, zog er jedoch die Hand zurück und fragte: „Sind Sie Wilmina Graper und Seamus Tapes?"

„So gut wie", brummte Severus.

„Ja!", überging Hermine ihn und nahm das Pergament entgegen. „Vielen Dank!"

„Ist das eine Schnitzeljagd?", fragte Marge und lehnte sich neugierig auf den Tresen.

„Ja, so was Ähnliches."

„Oh, wie schön. Das haben wir früher auch so gerne mit unseren Kindern gemacht, Stanley und ich. Sind Sie ein Paar?"

„Was, wir?" Severus Augen waren schmal geworden. „Nein!"

„Wir waren es", erkärte Hermine, ohne auf den giftigen Blick zu achten, den Severus ihr zuwarf.

Marge seufzte. „Bedauerlich. Heutzutage wird viel zu wenig Energie in eine Beziehung investiert. Es muss einfach so funktionieren. Wenn ich daran denke, was Stanley und ich alles hinter uns haben..." Sie wandte den Kopf zu ihrem Mann, der dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen nichts von dem Gespräch verstanden hatte. Und obwohl sie blind war, lag eine so allumfassende Liebe in Marges Blick, dass es Hermine die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Lass uns gehen. Jetzt!", knurrte Severus und packte sie grob am Arm.

Hermine schluckte hart. „Vielen Dank, Marge", verabschiedete sie sich mit heiserer Stimme und ihre Finger hielten das Pergament ganz fest, während sie hinter Severus die Buchhandlung verließ.

* * *

><p><em>This one's for the faithless, the ones that are surprised.<br>They're only where they are now, regardless of their fight._

* * *

><p>Der zweite Portschlüssel führte sie in die Winkelgasse. Genauer gesagt direkt vor die Tür des Tropfenden Kessels. Hermine sprang einen Schritt zur Seite, als neben ihr jemand leise aufschrie. Eine alte Hexe sah böse zu ihr auf. „Einfach in der Gegend herum springen... Plant euren Portschlüssel das nächste Mal besser!", schimpfte sie und marschierte aufgebracht davon.<p>

„Da kommt man sich ja wieder vor wie in der Schule", murmelte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Alte Hexen, die meinen, alles besser zu wissen?"

„Nein. Eine Standpauke zu bekommen für etwas, das andere verbockt haben."

„Wer würde denn dem Falschen eine Standpauke halten?", fragte Severus scheinheilig.

Hermine beantwortete seinen unschuldigen Blick mit geschürzten Lippen und betrat vor ihm den kleinen Pub. Es war dunkel und stickig, sie lief beinahe gegen einen Stuhl, bis ihre Augen sich an das spärliche Licht gewöhnt hatten. Danach sah sie sich um und stellte fest, dass Tom alleine hinter der Bar stand und den Tagespropheten las, während er mit einem dreckigen Lappen ein Glas polierte.

Nun hob er den Blick und seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Sieh an, sieh an, ihr habt es gefunden."

„Ich hasse es, wenn andere mehr wissen als ich", brummte Severus.

„Hallo Tom", überging sie ihn erneut und setzte sich schwerfällig auf einen Barhocker. „Wir haben gehört, bei dir gibt es den nächsten Hinweis."

„Volltreffer", entgegnete der Wirt und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, wobei er mehr Zahnlücken als Zähne zeigte. „Aber ihr müsst schon was dafür tun." Er sah zu Severus auf, der steif neben Hermine stand und sich offensichtlich weigerte, Platz zu nehmen.

„Was müssen wir tun?", fragte Hermine, als der Tränkemeister schwieg. Vielleicht versuchte er, Tom mit seinem bösen Blick zu beeindrucken.

Der Wirt jedoch blieb gelassen, nahm zwei kleine Gläser aus dem Regal hinter sich und stellte sie mit einem lauten Klonk auf den Tresen. „Trinken!"

Hermine blinzelte. „Ich bin schwanger."

„Aber er nicht." Nun rückte Severus wieder in den Mittelpunkt von Toms Aufmerksamkeit.

Dieser wiederum starrte Hermine unheilvoll an. „Eine feine Ausrede, die du da hast."

„Nicht wahr? Vor allem, weil du sie mir ermöglicht hast." Sie lächelte zuckersüß und ließ ihre Hand über ihren Bauch gleiten. „Und jetzt setz dich hin und erfüll deine Pflicht!"

* * *

><p>Es hatte geregnet, während sie Stunde um Stunde im Tropfenden Kessel gesessen und Severus und Tom beim Trinken beobachtet hatte. Die beiden Männer hatten innerhalb kürzester Zeit vergessen, dass sie überhaupt da war. Und das Gespräch, das anfangs noch von Spitzfindigkeiten und peinlichen Fragen gestrotzt und sie unterhalten hatte, war bald so undeutlich geworden, dass sie ihm nicht mehr ausreichend hatte folgen können.<p>

Doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Als auch die dritte Flasche Feuerwhiskey geleert war, hatte Tom ein Stück Pergament unter dem Tresen hervorgezogen und es Hermine in die Hand gedrückt, begleitet von einer alkoholischen Brise und einem Nuscheln, das geklungen hatte wie „'Vor 'ch's nich'meh'f'nd".

Das Pergament befand sich nun in ihrer Hosentasche, ohne dass sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, es sich genauer anzusehen. Denn Severus war ihr vom Barhocker geradewegs in die Arme gerutscht, kaum dass sie es dem Wirt abgenommen hatte. Jetzt hing er auf ihren Schultern und lallte ein paar unverständliche Worte, während sie ihn in eine dunkle Ecke zu lotsen versuchte.

„Man sollte meinen, als Todesser könnte er Alkohol vertragen", schimpfte sie und lehnte den großen Mann gegen eine Hauswand, wie man es vielleicht mit einem sperrigen Möbelstück tun würde.

„Onnminileis", murmelte er, das Kinn auf der Brust.

„Bitte?"

Der Tränkemeister holte tief Luft, runzelte die Stirn und machte mit seinen Lippen eine Bewegung wie ein Fisch, ehe er laut rief: „'s konn ich mi' nich' leis'n!" Hermine zuckte angesichts der Lautstärke zusammen und als sie ihn schwanken sah, griff sie rasch nach seinem Umhang. Trotzdem fiel eine Mülltonne neben ihm laut scheppernd um und ergoss ihren Inhalt quer über die Straße. „Ups", machte Severus und kicherte mädchenhaft.

„Womit hab ich das bloß verdient?" Hermine seufzte, dann sah sie sich auf der Straße um. Obwohl es dunkel und feucht war auf Londons Straßen, wunderte es sie, dass sie tatsächlich alleine waren. Doch sie würde sich hüten, diesen glücklichen Umstand zu hinterfragen, und fasste stattdessen nach Severus' Arm. „Wir müssen hier weg, Severus. Es ist spät und du brauchst einen **Ausnüchterung**strank. Du kennst das Haus meiner Eltern, das ist unser Ziel. Also hilf ein bisschen mit, ja?"

Er reckte den Kopf vor, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und blinzelte mehrmals, als versuchte er herauszufinden, wer gerade mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Dann rülpste er leise und ihr stieg neuerlicher Alkoholgeruch in die Nase.

Hermine schauderte. „Na toll." Mit Hilfe von seiner Seite konnte sie kaum rechnen. Sie sah hinab auf ihren Bauch und entschuldigte sich mit einem Schulterzucken für die unangenehme Reise, die ihnen bevor stand. Dann legte sie sich Severus' Arm wieder um die Schultern, konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel und ließ sich von der Apparation davontragen.

Als sie sich nicht mehr fühlte, als wäre sie geradewegs in eine Schrottpresse gestolpert, horchte Hermine kurz in sich hinein. Keine grausamen Schmerzen, die von einem verlorenen Körperteil zeugen könnten. Und von ihrem Bauchbewohner bekam sie einen heftigen Tritt der Empörung.

Sie blinzelte und als sich ihre Augen an das schwache Licht der nächtlichen Vorstadtsiedlung gewöhnt hatten, rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose. „Severus, nicht!", rief sie noch, doch da hatte der Tränkemeister schon mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür der Nachbarin gehämmert.

Hermine eilte über den schmalen Vorgartenweg und griff nach dem Umhang ihres ehemaligen Partners. Severus stolperte zurück und riss sie beinahe mit sich zu Boden. Beinahe, da Hermine in drei Jahren Beziehung gelernt hatte, einen gesunden Egoismus an den Tag zu legen: Sie trat eiskalt einen Schritt zur Seite.

Severus keuchte, wippte wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken nach hinten und ließ dann stöhnend seine Füße auf den Steinboden fallen. „Alles okay?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Noch ehe er eine Antwort lallen konnte, wurde die Haustür hinter ihnen geöffnet. „Was tun Sie da?", fragte die dünne Stimme von Mrs Scott, deren Augen hinter den dicken Brillengläsern die dreifache Größe annahmen, während sie in die Nacht blinzelte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs Scott, mein... _Severus_ hat sich in der Tür vertan."

„'chvetumnich'", brummte es vom Boden.

„Sei still!", zischte Hermine und versetzte ihm einen Stoß gegen die Hüfte.

„Ist er etwa betrun-ken?" Die Worte kamen nur langsam aus dem blassen Mund der alten Frau und sie machte eine kleine Pause in dem Wort 'betrunken', so als kostete es sie Überwindung, es auszusprechen. Mrs Scott trat aus ihrer Tür und kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, ihre knochigen dürren Finger rafften den Stoff des gesteppten Bademantels vor ihrer Brust zusammen.

„Nein! Er... hat sich auf die Zunge gebissen."

„Und warum liegt er am Bo-den?" Die alte Frau beugte sich vor, während sie Severus musterte. Veilchenduft stieg aus ihrem Bademantel auf und Hermine wurde übel.

„Er ist gestolpert", presste sie hervor und drehte ihre Nase unauffällig in den regenschweren Wind, der ihr die Haare zerzauste. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mrs Scott. Gehen Sie wieder hinein, bevor Sie sich erkälten." Hermine tätschelte der Nachbarin die Schulter und wandte sich zu Severus um. „Und du steh endlich auf!", zischte sie und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Kurz darauf stand der Tränkemeister auf seinen wackeligen Beinen und kniff mehrmals hintereinander die Augen zu; vermutlich versuchte er, zwei von den drei Mrs Scotts, die er sah, zu verscheuchen. „Feumisikensulen", nuschelte er mit geschürzten Lippen und streckte der alten Dame die Hand entgegen – etwa einen halben Meter zu weit rechts.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und schob Severus' Arm so unauffällig wie möglich an die richtige Stelle.

Er sah sie an und schnaubte, wobei ein paar Speicheltropfen durch die Luft flogen und auf ihrer Wange landeten. „'sdimitte, hm?"

„Was auch immer", entgegnete Hermine und wischte sich die Begleiter seines feuchten Englischs aus dem Gesicht. „Gute Nacht, Mrs Scott! Grüßen Sie Ihren Mann von mir", entschied sie, diese beschämende Begegnung zu beenden, als die Nachbarin einen Schritt zurücktrat, anstatt die ihr dargebotene Hand zu schütteln – verständlicherweise, wie Hermine zugeben musste.

„Aber Simon ist doch schon seit einem Jahr tot", entgegnete sie da mit noch dünnerer Stimme.

Severus kicherte völlig unpassend. „Nu wünschte dirn Loch, wa?", brachte er mit bemüht deutlicher und vor allem lauter Stimme hervor und lachte grunzend.

„Oh ja – um dich reinzustoßen!" Ohne eine Entschuldigung wirbelte Hermine herum, schnappte sich Severus' Arm und zerrte ihn den Weg hinab bis auf die Straße, nur um zehn Meter weiter zur nächsten Haustür zu marschieren. Mrs Scott beobachtete sie noch immer, wie sie bei einem kurzen Seitenblick feststellte.

* * *

><p><em>This one's for believing, if only for it's sake.<br>Come on friends, get up now, love is to be made._

* * *

><p>Eine halbe Stunde später saß Severus auf dem Badewannenrand unter einem <strong>Hüfthalter<strong> von Hermines Mutter, den sie dort zum Trocknen an die Duschstange gehängt hatte, und stützte den schmerzenden Kopf in die Hände. „Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, dreh ich Weasley den Hals um", informierte er sie dumpf.

„Meinst du, das Date mit Tom geht auf seine Kappe?"

„Entweder er oder Potter. Am besten, ich dreh ihnen beiden den Hals um."

„Wie diplomatisch." Hermine stellte die Flasche mit dem Ausnüchterungstrank zurück in den Badezimmerschrank. Sie hatte ihn für ihren Vater besorgt, der sich einmal im Monat mit seinen Zahnarztkollegen zum Golfspielen traf. Meistens wurde der Abend danach noch freucht fröhlich und da er angetrunken schnarchte wie ihr Großonkel Alby, sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten ließ, ins eheliche Bett zu steigen, hatte ihre Mutter sie inständig um Hilfe gebeten. Was für ein Glück, dass dieses gefürchtete Treffen nicht heute stattgefunden hatte.

Severus stöhnte hinter ihr und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Sind die zwanzig Minuten noch nicht vorbei?"

„Nicht einmal zwei", entgegnete Hermine trocken. Zwanzig Minuten war der Zeitraum, in dem der Trank für quälende Kopfschmerzen sorgte. „Aber ich würde ungern hier warten, bis die zwanzig Minuten vorbei sind."

„Sondern?" Er blinzelte sie unheilverkündend an.

„In meinem Zimmer. Ich will ins Bett, Severus. Mir tut der Rücken weh, meine Füße brennen, meine Beine sind doppelt so dick wie heute morgen und der Umgang mit dir bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen, die leider nicht nach zwanzig Minuten wieder verschwinden. Wenn du also so freundlich wärst, mitzukommen..." Sie wandte sich um und ging los, ohne darauf zu achten, ob er ihr folgte. Die magische Fußfessel bremste einen ihrer Schritte für ein paar Sekunden, doch als sie ihm beharrlich den Rücken zuwandte, fügte sich der Tränkemeister schweigend ihrer Bitte.

So kam es, dass Hermine kurz darauf tatsächlich ihren erschöpften Körper zur Ruhe betten konnte, das gefesselte Bein ein Stück über den Rand ihrer Matratze hinausragend. Severus hatte sein Lager auf ihrem Bettvorleger gefunden, zwei Wolldecken als Matratzenersatz, ein Kissen und ein Bettlaken für den spärlichen Komfort. Sie bemühte sich, kein Mitleid mit ihm zu haben.

Trotzdem schnürten ihr nach ein paar Minuten der Stille Tränen den Hals zu, eine Schwäche, die sie während der Schwangerschaft viel zu oft ereilte. Sie schluckte wütend dagegen an, doch das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Verstohlen wischte sie sich über die feuchten Wangen, ohne nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen", sagte Severus plötzlich.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Was?"

„Für alles, was passiert ist. Dass ich nicht der Mann sein kann, den du dir wünschst. Dass wir dieses elende Spielchen spielen müssen. Ich habe dich gewarnt. Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen. Ich bedauere nichts."

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, während sie langsam atmete. „Aber ich bedauere etwas. Manchmal... bedauere ich etwas."

„Manchmal, ja?", fragte er mit diesem ironischen Ton in der Stimme.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, manchmal." Sie tastete mit ihrer Hand nach unten, bis sie seine gefunden hatte. Severus zuckte kurz. Dann jedoch ließ er sich leiten. Hermine hob die Bettdecke hoch, die ihren Bauch verhüllte, und legte seine Hand auf eine Stelle rechts über dem Beckenknochen. Die Muskeln seiner Finger spannten sich an vor Unbehagen, während eine Sekunde nach der anderen vorbeizog, ohne dass etwas geschah.

Doch dann erbarmte sich das Baby und drehte sich in Hermines Bauch herum, so dass ein Knie oder vielleicht auch ein Ellenbogen direkt unter Severus' Handfläche entlangstrich.

„Manchmal bedauere ich es, dass ich das mit niemandem teilen kann."

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen landeten sie vor einem gelb und rot geringelten Zelt, zu dem das Papier, das Tom ihnen überlassen hatte, sie führte. Severus hatte bloß eine Fingerspitze auf die zerknitterte Oberfläche legen müssen, schon hatte der Portschlüssel seine Kraft entfaltet und sie unsanft durch das Land getragen. Denn so viel stand fest: Sie befanden sich nicht mehr in London.<p>

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir sind?", fragte Hermine und steckte das Papier gedankenverloren in ihren Umhang, während ihr Blick über die absolut verlassene Berglandschaft glitt. Es gab nur sie und das Zelt, auf dessen Spitze ein kleines Fähnchen flatterte.

„In einem schlechten Scherz, nehme ich an."

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg zur Pointe machen." Mit forschem Schritt lief Hermine los und zog die Zeltplane vor dem Eingang zur Seite. „Hallo?"

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", erklang eine weibliche Stimme aus einer zwischen zwei riesigen Regalen verborgenen Ecke; wie so oft in der magischen Welt hatte im Inneren eine ganze Wohnung Platz gefunden.

Hermine sah sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Severus um, dann betrat sie das Zelt. Als ihre Augen sich an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie in der Mitte einen kleinen Tisch erkennen, auf dem eine Kristallkugel stand. „Oh, nein", stöhnte sie und sank ein Stück in sich zusammen.

„Hm?", machte die Stimme und nun konnte sie eine Frau mit weißen Haaren erkennen, die sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Ein gelangweilter Blick stand auf ihrem Gesicht. „Oh, du meinst die Kugel? Ich glaube, den Schnickschnack können wir uns sparen." Sie hob ihre Hand und nickte zufrieden, als sich das spärliche Kerzenlicht im bernsteinfarbenen Inhalt der Flasche brach, die sie hielt.

„Adrienne. Minerva muss mich wirklich hassen", sagte Severus und schürzte die Lippen.

„Falsch", entgegnete die Wahrsagerin mit dem Namen Adrienne, „Sie hasst _mich_. Und ich war ihr noch etwas schuldig. Willst du auch?" Sie hielt die Flasche noch ein Stück höher.

„Bitte."

„Es ist neun Uhr morgens!", erinnerte Hermine die beiden.

„Da schmeckt er am besten", entgegnete Adrienne und füllte zwei Gläser bis dicht unter den Rand.

„Du warst doch gestern erst betrunken", erinnerte Hermine ihn und piekste Severus mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust.

„Dank deiner Bemühungen bin ich nicht nur wieder stocknüchtern, sondern sehne mich auch noch sehr nach einem erneuten Alkoholrausch." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Adrienne zu: „Vielen Dank."

Hermine fluchte leise, zog einen der am Tisch stehenden Stühle herum und ließ sich wenig elegant darauf fallen.

„Also, wie lautet dein Auftrag?", fragte Severus, nachdem er sein Glas geleert und zum Nachfüllen hingestellt hatte.

Adrienne setzte sich ebenfalls und fuhr mit einer ringbesetzten Hand durch die Luft. „Du weißt schon, ich soll euch ein Ding vom Hippogreifen erzählen von der Liebe und der Verantwortung einem Kind gegenüber, dass die Sterne es so vorherbestimmt haben und dass es sich nicht lohnt, dagegen anzukämpfen." Sie machte eine Pause, in der sie ihr Glas zur Hälfte austrank. „Wann ist Minnie eigentlich so gefühlsduselig geworden?"

„Irgendwann zwischen Potters Schuleintritt und dem Ende des Krieges."

„Bedauerlich, wirklich bedauerlich."

Severus machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Und was gedenkst du uns nun stattdessen zu erzählen?"

„Na, bestimmt nicht, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid." Ihr Zeigefinger tanzte zwischen Severus und Hermine hin und her. „Es gibt niemanden, der dich verdient hätte, Severus – und das meine ich nicht im positiven Sinne."

„Schon klar", ätzte der Tränkemeister. Mit einem Ausdruck tief empfundenen Widerwillens setzte er sich zu den beiden Frauen an den viel zu kleinen Tisch. Bei einer unbedachten Bewegung versetzte er Hermine einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein, tat jedoch so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt.

„Warum geben Sie uns dann nicht einfach den Portschlüssel zur nächsten Station, damit wir dieses Theater endlich hinter uns bringen können?", fragte Hermine und stützte müde den Kopf in die Hand. Es war eine unruhige Nacht gewesen, in der sie in regelmäßigen Abständen durch ein Rucken an ihrem Bein geweckt worden war.

„Was, jetzt schon? Aber ich krieg doch so selten Besuch."

„Das muss daran liegen, dass du dich am Ende der Welt niedergelassen hast", wandte Severus gereizt ein.

„Hier ist es so schön ruhig."

Hermine schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf in der wahnwitzigen Hoffnung, sich anschließend im Garten ihrer Eltern mit einem Glas kühler Limonade in der Hand entspannt im Gartenstuhl wiederzufinden. Leider erfolglos.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie dich als geheilt entlassen haben." Severus schnaubte abfällig, leerte sein Glas ein zweites Mal und stellte es verkehrt herum auf den Tisch zurück.

„Wenn man den Dreh erstmal raus hat", sagte Adrienne mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, „weiß man, was die hören wollen."

„Ich würde jetzt gerne den nächsten Hinweis hören", murmelte Hermine.

„Ist sie schon die ganze Zeit so miesepeterig?"

„Ja", erwiderte Severus knapp. „Und ich würde sie nicht allzu sehr reizen. Sie ist bissig geworden, seitdem sie schwanger ist."

„Und nachtragend", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Und rücksichtslos."

„Und ungeduldig."

„Schon gut, schon gut!" Adrienne hob kapitulierend die Hände in die Höhe. „Wenn ich mir das so ansehe, gibt es vielleicht doch jemanden, der dich verdient hat." Während sie eine Ecke der Tischdecke anhob und ein weiteres Pergament hervorzog, tauschten Hermine und Severus einen triumphierenden Blick.

Severus nahm den nächsten Portschlüssel entgegen und stand auf. „Du solltest noch mal über die Geschlossene Abteilung nachdenken, Adrienne. Wenn du dich ein bisschen zusammenreißt, findest du dort gute Gesellschaft. Und wenn du einfach du selbst bist, stecken sie dich in die Gummizelle, dann hast du deine Ruhe."

„Du bist echt gemein", tadelte Hermine den Tränkemeister, nachdem sie das Zelt verlassen hatten. Doch es spielte ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen.

„Zum Glück magst du es, wenn ich gemein bin."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und zu den einzelnen schwarzen Haaren, die wie Marionettenfänden im Wind hingen. „Wenn du es nicht zu mir bist", gab sie schließlich zu.

Severus kniff die Lippen zusammen und griff nach ihrer Hand. Er legte seine mit dem Pergament hinein und keine Sekunde später riss der Portschlüssel sie von den Füßen.

* * *

><p><em>This is for the ones who stand.<br>For the ones who try again._

* * *

><p>Das Baby zuckte zusammen, als Hermine beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ihre Finger fanden einen stabilen Baumstamm und krallten sich in die harten Rillen der Rinde, bis sie wieder sicher stand. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und entdeckte einen Ast zu ihren Füßen.<p>

„Was hat Potter bloß mit diesem Wald?" Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte den Blick gen Himmel, wo sich die Äste der Bäume zu einem grünen Dach verflochten.

„Er ist verboten, Severus", antwortete Hermine, als auch ihr aufgegangen war, wo sie sich befanden.

Unter seinem missbilligenden Blick zuckte es gleich noch einmal in ihrem Bauch. „Ihr hättet euch eine Menge Ärger sparen können, wenn ihr euch an die Anweisungen des Schulleiters gehalten hättet."

„Als ob du dich jemals freiwillig an die Anweisungen von Professor Dumbledore gehalten hättest...", murmelte Hermine.

Der Tränkemeister gab einen undeutlichen Laut von sich und wies dann knapp auf die Hütte, vor der sie gelandet waren. „Du zuerst."

„War ja klar, schick die Schwangere voraus. Macht ja nichts, wenn ihr die versteckte Vase auf den Kopf fällt, sie hat ja schließlich zwei davon!"

Hermine hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Nörgelei Wirkung zeigen würden, doch das tat sie. Severus packte sie am Arm, zog sie unsanft zurück und marschierte gereizt auf die Hütte zu. Kopfschüttelnd folgte sie ihm, als kein Scheppern zu hören war.

„Die Hütte ist leer", stellte Severus nüchtern fest, nachdem er sich einmal um sich selbst gedreht hatte. Und als Hermines Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, musste sie ihm Recht geben.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es die Hütte war, die Harry gemeint hat?"

„Hast du da draußen etwas anderes gesehen?"

„Nein, aber..."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wieder zuckte es in Hermines Bauch. „Aber?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Einige Minuten lang liefen sie beide schweigend durch die kleine Hütte und tasteten in der Luft herum auf der Suche nach etwas Unsichtbarem, das ihnen entgangen war. Doch es gab nichts. Zumindest nichts Greifbares. Schließlich seufzte sie, so schwer, so aus tiefstem Herzen, dass es sie selbst überraschte. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr, Severus."

„Die hatte ich von Anfang an nicht."

„Mir ist warm, mir tun die Füße weh, ich hab Appetit auf **Spaghetti** mit Honig, das Baby hat einen Schluckauf und überhaupt... Welchen Anfang meinst du?"

„Hm?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um, einen Ausdruck tiefster Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht.

„Welcher Anfang? Der von diesem Spiel oder der unserer Beziehung? Oder der Anfang der Zeit nach unserer Beziehung? Welchen - Anfang - meinst - du, Severus?"

„Den Anfang deiner Geisteskrankheit. Hör auf, mich anzuschreien!"

Einige Sekunden lang starrte sie ihn fassungslos an, dann wandte sie sich ab. „Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum ich mich überhaupt auf dich eingelassen habe. Wahrscheinlich war ich wirklich geisteskrank zu glauben, dass hinter deiner ätzenden Art ein netter Mensch steckt."

„Was hat dich endlich zu dieser Erkenntnis geführt?"

„Die Tatsache, dass du dich einen feuchten Kehrricht um dein Kind scherst."

„Das tue ich nicht."

„Ach nein? Und warum stehe ich dann alleine da mit diesem Bauch, der mir immer drei Meilen voraus ist? Mit Füßen, die auf das doppelte Maß angeschwollen sind und dem Gefühl, über dem Ischias abzubrechen? Dafür aber ohne Zukunft, denn ich muss mich ja um das Kind kümmern, anstatt mein Studium zu beenden. Wenn nicht das, was verstehst du dann unter 'jemanden im Stich lassen'?"

„Jemandem einen Stempel aufzudrücken, ohne sich seine Gründe anzuhören."

„Was soll das jetzt schon wieder bedeuten?" Sie warf die Arme in die staubige Luft.

„Hast du mich nur einmal gefragt, warum ich gegangen bin? Hat es dich überhaupt interessiert? Nein. Du hast sofort angefangen, deine Sachen in eine Tasche zu schmeißen und warst bei deinen Eltern eingezogen, bevor ich auch nur die Chance hatte, ein vernünftiges Wort mit dir zu reden. Und seitdem hast du dich immer verleugnen lassen. Obwohl ich gesehen habe, dass du hinter der Gardine gelauscht hast. Nennst du das erwachsen?"

Hermine schluckte. „Ich habe nie behauptet, erwachsen zu sein."

„Aber du willst eine Beziehung. Du willst das Kind. Du willst einen verantwortungsvollen Vater dazu." Bei jedem Satz zuckten seine Lippen, als müsse er sich heftig zusammenreißen, nicht endgültig die Fassung zu verlieren. Dann kam er auf sie zu, bis er nur noch einen halben Schritt entfernt stand. Er war so nahe, dass sie die Hitze seines Körpers spüren und seinen Geruch aus dem Ausschnitt seines Hemdes riechen konnte. „Ich bin nicht verantwortungsvoll, Hermine. Deswegen bin ich gegangen. Du hast Adrienne gehört: Es gibt niemanden, der mich verdient. Erst recht nicht dieses Kind." Dann wandte er sich ab und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen direkt vor das schmutzige Fenster.

Ein paar Minuten lang traute Hermine sich nicht, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie atmete durch ihren geöffneten Mund und wartete, dass ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigte. Ein Gutes hatte die Sache jedoch: Das Baby hatte sich so sehr erschrocken, dass der Schluckauf verschwunden war.

Schließlich schluckte sie ihre Angst hinunter und näherte sich dem verschlossenen Mann von hinten. „Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich ähm... hab mir wirklich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum du die Trennung wolltest. Ich glaube, ich hab die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet."

Er riss seinen Blick vom Wald vor dem Fenster los und sah sie an, die Augen eine Nuance größer als sonst. „Warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum ein Mann wie du ausgerechnet mich an seiner Seite haben will. Ich bin doch nur ein Mädchen, noch dazu eine ehemalige Schülerin, eine Besserwisserin, eine Nervensäge. Warum also ich? Es ergab keinen Sinn."

Severus blinzelte einmal, dann schnaubte er und lachte trocken auf.

„Was ist so komisch?"

„Wir beide. Wir sind die reinste Komödie", grollte er mit tiefer Stimme. Und als sie noch immer nicht verstand, sagte er: „Ich habe mich das gleiche gefragt, Hermine. Warum ein Mädchen wie du einen alten Zausel wie mich will."

„Oh."

„Nicht ganz so besserwisserisch wie sonst heute?"

Sie senkte den Blick, lächelte aber. „Nein." Dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte: „Deine Rationalität, deine Erfahrung und dein... didaktisches Talent zusammen mit meiner Intuition und Gefühlsduselei könnten vielleicht einen halbwegs brauchbaren Erwachsenen ergeben, der in der Lage ist, ein Kind zu erziehen. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass Mathematik in Hogwarts nicht unterrichtet wird."

„Das bin ich. In Mathe war ich eine Niete."

Er lächelte, ob nun angesichts ihres Geständnisses oder weil ihre Gleichung doch irgendwie Sinn ergab, wusste sie nicht. Aber es war ein Lächeln. „Bis das Kind sich an irgendetwas erinnern kann, haben wir ja noch ein paar Jahre Zeit."

„Stimmt. Eine gute Möglichkeit, unsere Talente auf die Probe zu stellen."

Ehe die Stille zwischen ihnen sich unangenehm in die Länge ziehen konnte, segelte ein Pergament auf die Fensterbank und wirbelte bei seiner Landung eine kleine Staubwolke auf. Hermine sah erst das leere Pergament, dann Severus an (dessen Gesicht mindestens genauso leer war). „Wollen wir?", fragte sie und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf den Portschlüssel.

Severus tat es ihr gleich.

* * *

><p><em>For the ones who need a hand.<br>For the ones who think they can._

* * *

><p>„Ich will niemals wieder einen Portschlüssel sehen", entschied Hermine, während sie sich nach dem Sturz bei der Landung wieder auf die Füße kämpfte. Severus reichte ihr eine Hand, sie schaffte es jedoch, ihm beim Aufstehen nicht in die Arme zu stolpern.<p>

„Wenn du ohne Zauberstab einen Besen aus einem der Steine machen kannst, flieg ich dich nach Hause", bot er großzügig an.

„Steine?" Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich mal wieder in einer Höhle befanden. Doch nicht in irgendeiner Höhle. „Bei Merlins Bart, ist das ein schlechter Scherz? Sollen wir jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit diese fünf Stationen abklappern?" Sie waren genau dort, wo dieses ganze Spiel begonnen hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich haben deine Freunde Angst vor meiner Rache", mutmaßte Severus und seine Stimme klang unheilvoll. Dann fiel sein Blick auf etwas am anderen Ende der Höhle und er ließ sie stehen.

„Was ist es dieses Mal?", fragte Hermine und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Einen Moment lang blieb es still, dann: „Ein Sargnagel."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie ihn an, der gute fünf Meter entfernt stand – ohne dass ihr Bein das unnachgiebige Verlangen spürte, ihm zu folgen. Der Zauber, der sie zusammengehalten hatte, war aufgehoben. „Zu meinem oder zu deinem Sarg?"

„Zu unser beidem, fürchte ich." Severus drehte sich um und in seiner Hand hielt er eine kleine Schmuckschatulle, in der ein silberner Ring mit klassischem Diamantaufsatz steckte.

* * *

><p><em>Zwei Wochen später<em>

* * *

><p>Ihm lief Sabber über das Kinn, als er erwachte. Ungeschickt wischte er die feuchte Spur weg und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie schmeckten salzig, so als hätte er im Schlaf einen Leckstein für Ziegen geküsst.<p>

Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er bäuchlings auf einem sehr harten Boden lag. Einem steinigen Boden. Einem _salzhaltigen_ steinigen Boden.

Mit einem Schlag war Harry hellwach. Und nicht nur er, um ihn herum erwachten noch mehr Personen, die er erst erkannte, als er seine Brille in seiner Hemdtasche gefunden hatte. Ginny lag keinen Meter links neben ihm und auf der anderen Seite erwachten die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick aus einem unbequemen Schlaf – nur Ron schnarchte immer noch.

Professor McGonagall ließ ihren Blick durch die Höhle schweifen. „Ich ahne Furchtbares."

„Was?", fragte Harry alarmiert.

Die Schulleiterin sah zu ihrem Kollegen und schluckte, als dieser nickte.

„Was ist los?" Ginnys Stimme war eine Nuance höher als sonst.

Professor Flitwick räusperte sich. „Ich fürchte, in dieser Höhle begann unsere kleine Versöhnungsaktion mit Severus und Miss Granger." Er stand auf (wobei er nicht nennenswert an Größe zunahm) und zog testweise sein Bein zur Seite – woraufhin ihm Rons folgte, der daraufhin aufwachte.

„Was?", fragte der Rotschopf schlaftrunken.

„Da ist eine Nachricht!", rief Ginny in diesem Moment und deutete auf einen kleinen Altar, der in der Mitte der Höhle stand, die sich als ihre erste Station entpuppt hatte.

„Was steht drin?", fragte Professor McGonagall und schleppte sowohl Professor Flitwick, als auch den noch immer nicht ganz wachen Ron hinter sich her, als sie zu Ginny trat. Sie sahen aus wie eine lebendig gewordene Papiermännchenkette.

„_'Rache ist süß!'_"

„Mehr nicht?", fragten sie im Chor.

Ginny errötete vom Ausschnitt bis an den Haaransatz und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ungeduldig zog Harry ihr das Pergament aus der Hand. „Doch. _'PS.: Ein Ring? Ernsthaft?'_"

„Was für ein Ring?" Professor McGonagall blickte irritiert von einem zum anderen – bis alle Blicke Ginnys Gesicht fanden, immer noch krebsrot.

„Ginny!", kam der Vorwurf aus aller Munde.

„Oh, bitte!", platzte sie da hervor, „Es hätte ja klappen können! Und immerhin schmieden sie wieder gemeinsam Pläne!"

* * *

><p>ENDE<p> 


End file.
